A Passel
by In The Beginning
Summary: Superdoctors are human too, despite what their talents may show. And even superdoctors need help, on occasion. Random Pairings, series of oneshots
1. Hiccups

(Fear the Re-Dead ITB! It longs to smites you with its pointy sword and zombie powers!

As you can see... I have returned from the morgue, been given a dose of adrenaline, and have the uncontrollable urge to cut people up to sew them back together! Hence, this collection of pairing drabbles that have little or nothing to do with surgery!

Let's begin.

Cybil, Derek, Angie, Leslie, Tyler, Sidney, Greg © Nintendo)

--------

A Passel of True Stories

Chapter One- Hiccups

--------

_Hic!_

Cybil's hands couldn't fly to her mouth fast enough; Derek shot his head up, scalpel in his hand as he stared in shock.

"Cybil... did you just--"

"No," the anesthesiologist retorted, trying to keep her face from flushing red.

"I heard it, too," Angie frowned. "Did you just... hiccup?"

"No I didn't-- really, why is it such a--"

Another hiccup cut her off; Cybil could no longer hold back a red flush of embarrassment.

"The Iron Vixen, suffering from a case of the hiccups?" Derek couldn't help but grin.

"Keep operating, Derek, or I'll convince Sidney to give you more paperwork."

"Yes, Dr. Myers."

--------

_Hic!_

"Oh, Cybil... how long have you had those hiccups?" Leslie asked, carefully sipping her coffee.

"Over an hour," Cybil groaned, collapsing into a chair in the lounge. "This is ridiculous... I've tried holding my breath, drinking water, even--"

Another hiccup interrupted her sentence yet again.

"_NINJAAAAA!_"

A sudden shriek shattered the semi-silence as the glass automatic doors flew open--

"Hello--_hic!_-- Tyler."

Tyler's cheery face fell.

"It didn't work?"

"No... maybe you should try when I can't see you coming. How's that?"

--------

_Riiing... Riii--_

"He--_hic!_-- lo?"

"Sidney wasn't kidding when he said you had a bad case of the hiccups, was he?"

Cybil groaned, resting her head on the arm of her dark, leather sofa.

"No, he wasn't..."

"Hm... hey, are you home yet?"

The dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, stifling a disgruntled sigh.

"No, Greg. That's why I answered the home phone-- you know, the one you called."

"Hey, I know some pretty strange people that carry their phone with them everywhere..."

"Like y--"

Another unexpected hiccup made Cybil wonder what she had done to deserve such a cruel fate.

"Had you finished that statement, I would have called you a cruel and cold-hearted person, intent on breaking my soul," Greg chuckled."You can't joke with someone who has such delicate feelings."

"Delicate like cement," Cybil smiled. "Where are you, anyways?"

"Oh, just on my way home..."

Cybil suddenly heard soft knocking at her front door.

"Eh...?"

"Hm? something wrong, Cybil?"

"There's someone at-- _hic!_-- the door..."

"Oh... alright. I'll talk to you later, Cybil."

"See you, Greg..."

Cybil hung up, slowly rising to her feet and walking to the front door.

Another knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

She opened the door as another hiccup began to rise in her throat--

It was quickly squelched as she felt Greg's warm lips firmly pressed against her own.

Before she could react, Greg pulled away, a childish grin on his face as his hazel eyes glittered with amusement. For several moments, Cybil stood there, a flabbergasted expression on her pale face.

When she finally composed herself once again...

"Y-you think that you can just-- just drive to my house and-- and-- _Jesus,_ Greg, you're lucky I didn't--"

"Your hiccups are gone."

Cybil froze.

"They are, right?"

Her thin frame trembled from the force of her bottled emotions...

"I don't hear you--"

"Thank you, Greg."

The smile on Greg's face widened as Cybil finally acknowledged that he had banished her troubles.

"You're welcome, Cybil. And now, if you'll excuse me..."

Cybil instinctively reached out, grabbing Greg's arm before he could walk off her porch.

"Uh... y-you came all the way out here... so... d'you want to stay... for a little while?"

He was certainly taken aback by the sudden nervousness in her voice... but he'd have to be insane to pass up a chance to be with her.

"Sure... I wouldn't mind."

Greg and Cybil walked back into the house.

--------

(End chapter one.

Wow! I suddenly got really inspired to play Second Opinion again. Maybe I will!

...after Zelda. Zelda has consumed my soul for right now.

Please review!)


	2. Slight Anxiety

(It's been so long since I did anything for New Blood... I really have to get to work on Witchcraft. Maybe I'll work on chapter two later?

But that's not now. Let's begin.

Val, Markus © Nintendo

Cassandra © Me)

--------

A Passel

Chapter Two- Slight Anxiety

--------

Whenever Markus got frustrated, he would pace.

A lot.

"Markus, you're going to wear a hole in the floor."

"I will _not._"

Valerie sighed, shaking her head as she stuffed papers back into their proper files.

"Well, what's bothering you?" she queried, her brown eyes focused on the manila folders and bright white pages.

"Nothing."

"Markus..."

The dark-haired surgeon sighed, actually coming to a halt for the briefest of moments before resuming his small march.

"...my sister's birthday is... coming up... and--"

She couldn't help it; Val started to giggle uncontrollably, and Markus' dirty glare only made her laugh harder.

"Y-you're worried about your sister's birthday party?" Val beamed. "She's turning what... twenty-three? And you're worried about going to her birthday party?"

"Twenty-four, actually," Markus corrected, "and yes, I am. I haven't seen her since the accident-- and before that, since she graduated high school..."

"Well then, you should go and say hi to your sister, you abandoning jerk," his coworker grinned, who long ago had overcome her guilt from the car accident- guilt created when she mistakenly identified Cassandra Vaughn as Markus' second girlfriend. "I'm sure she'd love to see you outside of the hospital..."

"Hey, I don't need to be bothered by people with inquiring minds, asking me how I got this scar," the dark-haired surgeon grumbled, running a hand through his sable hair, absentmindedly brushing his palm against the cicatrice. "Especially if they're people that I don't know..."

"Ohh... so she has a lot of close friends, huh?"

"Ohhh yeah."

Markus resumed pacing, his clip slightly faster than usual; Valerie, however, had her hand against her chin, her dark eyes furrowed as she thought.

"...hey, Markus-- I think I could fix your problem for you..."

Markus glanced over at Val, pausing in mid-step.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Val nodded, rummaging through her purse. "Get over here and I'll show you..."

Those seven words were rarely followed by good luck for Markus; nevertheless, he sauntered over behind Valerie, albeit slowly and maintaining a slight distance.

"So, what's your grand master plan...?"

He heard a soft, yet all-too-familiar click.

Instantly he began backing up--

Not fast enough.

Val cackled uncontrollably as Markus glared at her, a large blotch of dark foundation smeared across the long scar over his eye. The small sponge fell from the female surgeon's hand, yet she made no motion to pick it up-- at least, not until Markus' severe expression softened, and he too let out a faint chuckle.

"Thanks, Val-- now I'll just have people wondering why I have a giant bruise across the left side of my face. Problem solved."

"Anything I can do to help," Valerie smiled cheerfully, dropping her foundation back into her purse. "So, anything else I can do to assist you in your desperate hour of need?"

Markus paused for a moment.

"...yes, actually..."

Val glanced expectantly at her boyfriend, waiting for him to continue...

"This bruise hurts like you wouldn't _believe..._ can you kiss it and make it all better?"

Val groaned, rolling her eyes at Markus' puppy-dog expression...

Nevertheless, she was unable to keep a faint smile off her face as she rose from her seat, slowly striding over to Markus before gently kissing him on the lips.

She sure seemed to have a penchant for men with peculiar habits and unusual verbiage...

But this one would always be hers.

"Bruised" scars and all.

--------

(End chapter two.

If you go to my deviantART page, you'll see that Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword has consumed my mind for now. But that doesn't mean I'm not here!

Please review!)


End file.
